Out With the Old In With the Sparklings!
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye231
Summary: Megatron's Death ray turns out to be a baby gun! See what happens when half the Autobots, including Optimus are sparklings! Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, why would I be here?
1. Megatron's Haste

All the Decepticons were haggard and injured. Their energon was almost completely out. Only 5 could still transform, half the Stunticons were bedridden, and the Constructicons were gathering cobwebs. They were all only getting a fifteenth of an energon cube a a day. They were soon going to die if no new energy was found. Megatron decided to make a quick and temporary fix. It wouldn't last long but, it might help them thin k of something better. And this was so hasty and stupid that no Autobot would ever suspect it.

Megatron ordered the 5 that could still transform, being Starscream, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and himself, to go and pull an oil tanker above their base. Once they had shut of power to the engines (Rumble and Frenzy sneaked aboard and blew it up) and dragged it over their underwater base, they tipped it. They caused an oil spill. Once the news teams were gone and the sailors rescued they cleaned the spill and siphoned it into energon. It was a very full ship (a large one at that) and they now had enough energon to repair themselves and still had 10 cubes left over. Megatron told the Constructicons to use it to make a Ray to go tear through the Autobot's spark chambers. A death ray basically. They set to work and cranked out the ray in a record time of 4 hours. When they brought it to Megatron saying they had no idea how to test it he just said "Is it done or not?" "Yes, with 7 cubes to spare." replied Long Haul. "Then we're off to visit the Autobots! We have no time to waste. We're desperate as it is!" Megatron was usually very persnickety about testing but his army was so bedraggled that he had no other option.

The entire army flew off to the Ark with the plan of only making cover fire and to let the Death ray do all the work. That is, if it even worked. They arrived with a welcoming committee of orange energy bullets flying in their direction. A few were hit but it was only superficial... so far. They got in range and The battle ensued. The Autobots were going down alright, but not with screams of pain. They were shrinking. When Megatron went over to Hook (who had the gun) he said. "Well _that_ didn't go as planned... _at all_."

Now, From the Autobot point of view, or rather, mine. I was in Optimus' head. As usual. Waiting for the Decepticons to land so I could help out. They never did. They started firing with that ray thing. People seemed to be... shrinking? Next thing I know, Blaster is down 100 feet away. Then Wheeljack 60 feet away. Then Sunstreaker, right next to us! We were both distracted watching him shrink, not knowing what was happening or how to help, and in that second Hook saw his opportunity and shot Optimus. He started to shrink and I panicked because My little control room was shrinking and I didn't want to get smushed so I used the emergency exit in the back of Optimus' head and jumped out just before the door would've been too small. I smacked into Jazz's Shoulder and paused on his hood. I started to slip so Jazz put his palm by my feet and I used its support to crawl up onto his shoulder.

I grabbed onto whatever I could on the side of jazz's head, whipped out my gun and we just started shooting. We seemed to be missing, it's really hard to hit airborne targets. Their ray eventually ran out of power and they flew away.

Jazz presented his palm so I stepped on and he carried me over to where the tiny Optimus sat. He set me down next to him. He was about my size now. When Optimus turned both our hearts froze. I didn't know what happened, but Jazz quickly cleared it up. "OH MY PRIMUS! HE'S A SPARKLING!"


	2. Panic at the Ark

After Megatron had left satisfied we looked around. Half the Autobots had been turned to babies! The Autobots that were still standing brought in their shrunken comrades. Once all inside I looked at the damage. Optimus, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, Prowl, Blaster, Cliffjumper, Inferno, Red Alert, Wheeljack, Warpath, and Grimlock were all sparklings; leaving Ironhide, Huffer, Jazz, Smokescreen, Ratchet, Mirage, Hound, Powerglide, Cosmos, Skyfire, Perceptor, Arcee, Springer, and Ultra Magnus as adults. "Why would Megatron want to turn all these guys into babies?" I wondered aloud. "To leave us defenseless most likely." replied Jazz, whose shoulder I was sitting on, watching all the babies crawl around the command room. We took away all the guns and shut the doors. Everyone was there, just watching them crawl. "Why stop halfway then?" "Good point."

I decided to get eye level with the sparklings so I walked off Jazz's shoulder onto his hood, jumped onto his leg, and from there to the floor. Everyone was used to this kind of thing from me so they just watched me go up to the nearest sparkling, which happened to be Bumblebee. He was my size for once. In fact, all the sparklings were. For Bee, it wasn't a huge change in height. It was short usually. He had huge optics though. He was pretty cute. When I walked up he turned. He stared at me for a second then reached for my arm. He couldn't quite reach so I held it out to him and he grabbed my wrist. He pulled my arm closer, causing me to step forward. The spectators smiled. He just started shaking it. He liked it when I let it go limp and swing. Even though he was a baby, he was strong. I could feel it in his grip. Then he took off the fedora I always wore. He speculated it and put it on his head. We all laughed and he giggled in response.

I heard a clank behind me and saw Warpath at Jazz's leg. He pawed at the air in Jazz's direction. He smiled and picked him up. He smiled down at him in such a fatherly way. Instinct was showing here. Just like parents to human kid. Even one that's not their own. That's how it was here. "It's been millennia since there have been any Autobot sparklings. And there were never this many." said Perceptor watching Bee still playing with my fedora. He was getting frustrated because his horns wouldn't let the hat sit right. Perceptor laughed when after his last attempt Bee threw the hat on the ground. Bee turned and crawled over to him. He pawed up too. Perceptor lifted him and Bee started to mess with the microscope thing Perceptor had attached to his shoulder. Perceptor let Bee move it up and down and when he pushed it too high, he brought it back to his level. This game had both of them smiling.

I picked up my hat, dusted it off, and replaced it on my head. I turned to see Blaster Playing his old rock and roll in the corner. He was just nodding his head. He still liked music. Of course. But he wasn't enjoying it as much as he used to. I thought it was a bit old for him so I went to Teletraan 1 and quickly burned an Alvin and the Chipmunks CD off iTunes. I brought it over to Blaster. He just looked at me and watched me as I ejected the rock and roll CD he was playing and inserted Alvin. He didn't protest and when I hit play he seemed to love it. I got up and toddled around, he was dancing clumsily. We all laughed and he just danced more. He lost balance and fell. He didn't seem to care. _Oh right; metal. That couldn't have hurt_. I thought as he started dancing again.

"How cute! Wow, there's something you never think you'd hear yourself say about your boss." said Arcee watching Optimus. He was just playing with an empty energon cube. He was totally entertained just putting his head in it. He had found it in the corner of the room a few seconds earlier. It didn't take him long to decide to stick his head in it. "What're we gonna do with this many sparklings?" said Ratchet. "We can't let 'em sleep in their quarters, they'll hurt themselves. And we gotta feed 'em. And they need constant supervision." Ratchet continued in his rant, pacing and listing off the things on his fingers.

That was a good point. What _were_ we going to do? I watched them and noticed that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stayed together, and that Red Alert was following Inferno. This didn't surprise me. I had an idea. "Hey, there are more adults then sparklings, so why not just have one in each of your rooms? You guys can handle one right? Or actually, in some cases, two. It's probably not a good idea to separate Sunstreaker and Sideswipe or Red Alert and Inferno. The ones that aren't taking care of one, or two, can help make food or something. You guys can switch too, if you need to." "I like it!" said Ironhide, "It seems pretty fair to me." There were muttering of agreement. So it was set.


	3. Babysitting

_**Chapter 3: Babysitting**_

Ok, so the Autobots had baby duty. Here are a few experiences people had on the first day.

Ultra Magnus

I got Bumblebee first. I took the little guy to my quarters. I didn't really know what to do with him. I set him on my berth and we basically had a stare-down for about a minute. Then his big blue optics started to flit around the room. He was curious. Of course. He started to fidget on the berth. He was bored. _Uh oh._ I thought. I combed my CPU trying to think of something. Maybe if I gave him something to fiddle with... _Too breakable... too sharp... too small... too valuable... _Bee was fidgeting more than ever. He got into a crawling position and waddled to the edge of the berth. I ran across my quarters and caught him midair. He was giggling. "I'm glad one of us found that fun." I set him back and watched him as his optics roamed again. Just then Hailey walked in.

"Hey Magnus! Smokescreen doesn't have baby duty so he took me home. I sifted through the attic and my room and found some old toys. Here, have a bouncy-ball." She threw a red rubber ball. It was actually a good size for bee even though it was miniscule in my hand. It probably wasn't a good toy for a human baby, but just fine for an Autobot sparkling. With that she said "Oh and a baby essential. A stuffed animal." She threw me a small artificial fish. It was soft and fuzzy. With that she turned and left. I saw her walk away with a pile of similar toys in Smokescreen. He was on toy duty as well. I handed over the ball and fish. He poked around with them and once he figured the ball bounced he threw it. It hit the floor and then the door and bounced harmlessly before coming to a stop. I stooped over and picked it up. Pretty much as soon as I gave it back he threw it and giggled. So it went for the next 10 minutes. Then he got bored so he pushed away the ball and picked up the fish. He squished it, punched it and hugged it. After another 2 minutes, he yawned. I got a blanket from med bay (Taking him with me of course) and settled him down for a nap. He fell into stasis cuddling the fish.

Ratchet

I still can't believe Hailey bamboozled me like this. I remember the conversation well:

"Hey Ratchet! Take Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"You know very well they annoy me to no end as adults. Why would they be different as sparklings?"

That was the reason she wanted me to take them in the first place.

"Not very nice. You're not even giving them a chance."

"They're sparklings! What do they care?"

"Aww, but they like you!"

They were at my feet.

"So?"

"Take 'em!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Give me one good reason."

"Aren't you curious at all? You haven't seen a sparkling in milenia. You said so yourself. And they like you. Besides, they can't prank you as sparklings, now can they?"

"No.. but-"

"So It's settled. You get 'em for today."

Ugh! Baby duty. I brought them to my quarters. I didn't want them in my med bay. Sparkling or otherwise. I set them on my berth. They couldn't reach anything from there. They looked around the room. Curious. Sparklings are always curious. I hadn't been on baby duty for centuries. I was happy about that. I didn't have to worry where they were, or feeding them, or keeping them happy, or them waking up in the middle of the night. On the other hand... They were pretty cute...

But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still Sunstreaker and Sideswipe... right? I was just wondering what to do with the twerps when Hailey came in "Hey there. I'm gonna steal Smokescreen for a while ok? Just letting you know." "Yeah yeah. What're you doing anyways?" "I'm gonna go home and get baby toys. Later." Then she left. I glared at her. I was still mad at her because she was the reason that I had baby lambo twins on my hands. She came back a while later. At that point they were tussling and I was trying to break them up without hurting them. I eventually gave up on that. I grabbed the nearest limb and pulled them apart. I was holding Sideswipe by his arm in my left hand and Sunstreaker by his leg in my right. This is how I was when she walked in. Perfect. "What're you...?" she asked pointing at the dangling sparklings. "They were fighting. Of course." I set them on the berth again. "Oh. No surprise there. Here. Maybe these will keep them playing nice." She threw two stuffed animals (a bear and a dog) and walked out. I set them on the bed and the twins were all over them. They eventually had become content with the amount of punches and hugs they gave the poor animals along with finishing smacking one another with them, they were ready for a nap. Finally. They went to sleep almost immediately. They looked so innocent... Maybe Hailey was right. Maybe they did deserve a chance.

Arcee

I got Blaster. I'd never had to deal with a sparkling before. I was excited and nervous. I was happy to have a new responsibility. It was usually pretty dull until the Decepticons did something.

I took him to my quarters. That's what everyone else did who had a sparkling. I set him on my berth. He was bored. I hit his play button and he was entertained with the music for a while. Then he got bored when he'd heard the whole CD. It wasn't all that long. It had 8 tracks and they were all by... Oh what was that group again? … Alvin and the Chipmunks. Strange name. Very upbeat and high-pitched.

Hailey eventually came in with a bunch of CDs and a stuffed rabbit. He was entertained by listening to fast paced music and using his rabbit as a dance partner. It was pretty cute and I just watched him. He was pretty easy. All he needed was music and an audience. Eventually his dancing slowed. He was tired. I put him down for a nap. While he slept curled up with his rabbit I looked up stuff human babies liked to do on the internet for ideas.


	4. A New Development

Hailey

"Hey Jazz." I greeted as I walked into his room. "Hey there 'lil lady." Jazz said in return, looking away from the sparkling on his berth only for a moment while he lifted me up onto the berth. I then found myself face to face with Optimus. "Hey big guy." I greeted, smiling at the sparkling. He chirped at me in reply. "Who knew he was so cute as a kid?" I said, stepping up to Optimus. He ran the end of my jacket through his digits. "I'm not even part of your species and I think he's downright adorab- Ack!" I was cut off as Optimus yanked me off my feet. He plopped me on my butt directly in front of him and started petting my head, playing with my hair. "Well, good to know I'm entertaining." I said to Jazz earning a smile from the saboteur. Optimus clicked curiously as the strands of my hair slid through his fingers.

Jazz's chronometer sounded a clipped beep. "That means it's time for a certain Autobot Commander to take his nap." Jazz said he reached to take me away from Optimus, but Prime was quicker. He yanked me again and pressed me to his chassis, as if I were a coveted toy. "C'mon Prime, you need to sleep." Jazz said gently, reaching for me again. Optimus held me tighter, causing me to squeak, as he stood and toddled away. "No!" he said possessively. His voice was childish and a bit squeaky. Jazz stopped in his tracks. "Now that's odd... You've only been a sparkling for a week, your shouldn't be talking for another few orns... Or walking for that matter." Jazz said thoughtfully, obviously speaking his thoughts aloud. "Hey Jazz, little help?" I called, still in the miniature Autobot Commander's grasp. "Oh, right. C'mon Prime, nap time." Jazz said, moving to enforce. As reply, Optimus lay down with me still wrapped in his arms like a favorite stuffed animal. I sighed. "Guess I'm stuck." I said, resigning to my fate. "Guess so." Jazz laughed.

We both went quiet so that Optimus could fall asleep. I heard his systems slow to a quiet hum, so I knew he was in stasis. "I'm gonna go talk to Ratchet. Can you chill here for a bit?" Jazz asked in a low whisper. "I don't think I get a choice in the matter." I replied just as quietly. Jazz smiled and left the room on silent pedes. I sat there listening to the sounds of Optimus' internal systems, for lack of an alternative. The pulse of his spark gently thrummed into my back, and it had a sort of calming quality. Unconsciously, my eyelids started to droop and I nodded off.

Ratchet

I was in the Med Bay, prepping some low-grade energon. The stuff went quickly since we now had so many sparklings on base. I looked up at the sound of static from a vocalizer, the equivalent of a throat being cleared. "Yes, Jazz? Shouldn't you be caring for a sparkling?" I asked, looking back down to the activity at hand. "Prime's in recharge right now. He's got Hailey held hostage, so It's not like he's alone anyway." Jazz replied casually. I quirked an optic ridge at him. "Held hostage?" Jazz waved off my comment and continued. "Yeah, but I think you'd be more interested with what's happening to Prime." I set down what I was doing and turned to face him. "You've got my attention." I said.

"Prime is speaking and walking already. He shouldn't be that advanced yet, should he?" He asked. I nodded, "Follow me. He's not the only one." Jazz seemed surprised, but followed me without comment.

I stopped outside Ironhide's quarters, where he sat on his berth, the Twins crawling all over him. "C'mon Sideswipe, Sunstreaker's got 'n excuse, you don'!" Ironhide said, attempting to catch the elusive Lambos. Sideswipe pouted from his perch atop Ironhide's helm. "There's so much sparkling curiosity flooding over our twin bond, I can't help it." Sideswipe replied. Ironhide finally noticed Jazz and I. "Thank Primus. Little help here?" the red mech asked. Jazz and I each pulled a sparkling off the mech. "Hi Jazz!" Sideswipe greeted brightly from where he dangled upside down from my grasp. I flipped him upright as Jazz asked "Is anybody gonna give me an explanation?"

"Sideswipe was never actually hit with the ray." I explained as I allowed Sideswipe to fiddle with my index finger. Sideswipe didn't look up from his new game of testing how far the joints in my digit would bend as he added "Sunny got nailed and I was affected through our twin bond. But obviously, the effects weren't as severe." Jazz nodded slowly, so as not to dislodge Sunstreaker from where the sparkling had clambered atop the SIC's helm. "But Prime got nailed, so why's he talkin'?" Jazz asked just before he suddenly yelped. I instantly turned my gaze to the yellow sparkling on the visored mech's helm. Sunstreaker still had Jazz's sensitive horn in his mouth. An icy glare from me was all it took to get the sparkling to release it and to dissuade him from using Jazz as a chew toy any further.

Continuing as if there had been no interruption, I replied "I don't know." Sideswipe, who was now tracing the seams in the armor on my servo, chipped in without pause in his new occupation. "Maybe it has something to do with the Matrix?" "That'd explain why Optimus is th' only one besides Sideswipe affected this way." Jazz added. I nodded. "I'll need to see how fast and how far Prime is progressing." I said, aiming the comment at Jazz. "I'll bring Optimus to the Med Bay as soon as he wakes up. Speaking of my charge," the saboteur said, returning Sunstreaker to Ironhide, "I should get back to him." With that he left the room. I quickly deposited Sideswipe onto Ironhide's lap and left as well, leaving the weapons specialist to the mercy of the twins. Said weapons specialists muttered something about "Pitspawn sparklings" as I left.

Jazz

I headed back to my quarters in not quite a rush, thinking about how I'd left the place. _I'll probably be able to rescue Hailey from Prime now._ I thought. I smiled at the oddity of the situation. _I just hope she isn't too miffed I left for so long._

My worry left my processor instantly as I saw what was left in my quarters. Hailey had fallen asleep where she was still clutched by Optimus. I flinched as the door slid shut, the normally almost inaudible noise seemed far too loud in the quiet if the room. I looked back to the napping duo after giving the door a brief glare. Hailey had shifted and curled up at the noise, and Optimus had pulled her closer in response. Neither had woken.

I smiled at the display, and went over to my desk as silently as possible. I pulled out a datapad containing a half-finished report and went to work quietly. Prowl would be happy to see me finally filling out paperwork.

If he wasn't currently a sparkling anyway.


	5. Downhill Slide

**((A/N: Okay, awkward switch from the first person POV used in previous chapters. ****This chapter and all the others following will be in third person POV.**** Sorry! Also, I had a major writer's block for this story. I couldn't get this chapter to sound right, and I'm still not sure it does. *sigh* But I doubt I'll make it any better at this point, so here you go. If any of you have ideas for what you want to see in this fic, let me know! I don't bite, promise! PM me or leave a review. Maybe I'll use your idea, and I'll give you credit if I do. I have a vague idea of where I want this to go, but that's about it.))**

* * *

Optimus woke up when Jazz came back into the room, but he didn't move. He was far too comfortable. Hailey shifted, so he hugged her closer, nuzzling his face plates (now exposed due to the absent battle mask) in her hair. _Hm. Warm Thing is warmer than I thought. _The sparkling thought, glancing down at the human dubbed "Warm Thing"._ No, the warmth in my chassis isn't from Warm Thing._ He concluded as the warmth in his little chassis built, but not uncomfortably so. Slowly, the fog in his processor cleared. Memories, experience, and wisdom all came flooding back to him.

Jazz by this time realized that the Prime was awake. He crossed over to the berth and crouched, getting down on the sparkling's level. "Hey there, lil buddy. Ya done with your nap?" he whispered, most likely to let the human dream on.

"Jazz?" Optimus asked, voice still childish, but words now perfectly pronounced.

"That's me." Jazz replied after a moment, surprised by the Prime's sudden recognition.

"Either everything got bigger, or I've gotten smaller."

A pause as Jazz processed that statement that sounded like what an _adult_ Optimus would've said. "You're normal again? How?" Optimus sat up to address the SIC better. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about Hailey, and her head hit the berth after slipping off his arm, where it had been pillowed.

"Huh? I'm up!" Hailey said suddenly, jerking awake and jolting into a sitting position. She realized where she was with a start and scooted to give the Prime a respectful amount of space. She went pink in embarrassment, but forgot her rapidly heating cheeks as she took in what was happening around her, mainly the weird look Jazz was giving Prime. "Did I miss something?" She asked, directing her question at Jazz since Optimus couldn't answer coherently at the moment. Or that's what she'd thought, but to her surprise Optimus answered her question. "The Matrix has purged my mind of the effects of whatever made half our forces into sparklings." He stated. Hailey sputtered, and her face morphed to match the expression Jazz was favoring his commander with.

Jazz recovered to ask another question. "How do you know the Matrix did it?"

The Prime shrugged. "I just do. The Matrix has a mind of its own, I just house it."

"So you're back to your old self, but still little?"

"Judging by the fact that I'm resisting the urge to poke your visor just because it's glowy, I'm going to say not completely. There are still a few sparkling tendencies present."

Jazz paused a moment to chuckle before continuing, "So we still need to reverse this. I'd say there's a certain CMO that we need to speak with."

"Indeed. Though Jazz, I have a request."

"Yeah?"

"Could you... carry me?"

Hailey stifled a giggle.

"Sure thing, Prime." Jazz easily replied.

Just as easily, the mech scooped up the sparkling Prime. After settling the Prime into the crook of his arm, he used his free appendage to pick up the human and set her on his shoulder. With all his passengers now aboard, Jazz left to find Ratchet.

"So you just walked in and he started talking?" Ratchet asked, still gawking at Sparklingimus Prime. Jazz nodded, giving a simple "Mmhm." He was to preoccupied to elaborate, seeing as he'd ended up with little Wheeljack. Jazz sat with the sparkling in his lap gently bouncing him, much to the mini-engineer's delight. Ratchet finally broke optic contact with Optimus to shake his helm. "I'll never get my processor to wrap around how the Matrix works. Prime, do you think you could do the same purge for the others?" Optimus pondered Ratchet's question before giving an unsure "I think so."

Jazz ended his playing with Wheeljack, at which the mechlet cooed at the saboteur in disappointed confusion, headfin nubs flashing in time. "Give it a shot, then." Jazz invited, setting the mechling before the Prime. Optimus looked uncertain for only a moment before he gripped both hands of the sparkling facing him and offlined his optics. Blue light shone from within Optimus' chest, glowing through the windows fixed there. Optimus either didn't notice or didn't care about the anomaly, as his optics remained dark and a look of calm concentration dominated his child-like features. The light extended its reach through his arms, shining through the spaces between armor plating. Wheeljack was intrigued to watch as the light continued up his own arms. Once the light reached Wheeljack's own chassis, his optics glowed especially bright, meeting Optimus' now online optics in a similar state. The process took mere seconds, and as suddenly as the light had come, it went.

No longer glowing, Optimus blinked a few times and looked to Wheeljack, who was shaking his helm as if to clear it. "Feels like there's cotton stuffed in my helm. What the Pit happened?" the white sparkling muttered. Without waiting for any more confirmation, Ratchet declared "I'll tell the others." before bustling out of the Med Bay.

After purging all the other sparklings (Done by way of one mass purge. It had been difficult to get all the sparklings to join hands in a big ring, and the actual purge had looked like some cult ritual.) An officer meeting was held. (Which looked quite ridiculous, considering that five out of eight of the officers were sparklings.)

"Obviously we cannot remain like this. Wheeljack, is there a way to reverse it?" Optimus asked, he like all the other age regressed officers, precariously balancing on a stack of datapads on his chair. Otherwise, they couldn't even peek over the table's edge from their seats.

"Well, I can reverse engineer the 'Con's weapon," Wheeljack replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a 'but' coming?" Ironhide muttered.

"But I need the actual weapon first." Wheeljack finished.

"Saw that coming." Ironhide sighed, but he went unheard.

"That would entail leading an assault on the Decepticon fortress to retrieve it. With half our forces incapable of fighting, it is unwise." Prowl cooly stated.

The engineer gave a helpless shrug. "Can't reverse it when I don't know how they even did this."

"Well, if there's no alternative, I guess this is an easy decision. I'll assemble a team." Jazz stated.

Jazz lead a small team through the surprisingly empty halls of the Nemesis. The emptiness was surprising mostly due to the fact that one of the lower levels of the ship was now flooded, courtesy of the impromptu entrance they had made in the ship's hull. The silence put all the Bots on edge, optics darting hither and thither trying to take in the entirety of their surroundings, waiting for an ambush that never came.

All attempts at stealth were abandoned when the small band of Autobots peeked into the Decepticon Command Center. Decepticon sparklings were everywhere! Hook, regressed to a youngling for some odd reason, struggled as he had sparkling Long Haul wriggling to escape his prison in the crook of his teammate's arm and sparkling Skywarp angrily twittering at him from where he dangled, leg in Hook's grasp. Hook happened to glance up at the Autobots, and much to their surprise the Decepticon didn't open fire. Instead, he said with relief "Thank Primus you're here. We were wondering if you'd show."


End file.
